


Dead Flower

by pearlyaccio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone has their own job, Gen, Harvestmoon!AU, I Tried, I love Harvest Moon so yeah, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kenma is just started working, Multi, One year only have four months, Probably will update the real characters later when they all have made an appearance, Some of it, Tsukishima is a florist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlyaccio/pseuds/pearlyaccio
Summary: One of his Lily is always vanished, getting plucked by a stranger with black coat covering all of his body, hiding his appearace and that gleam of his blue eyes. Tsukishima knows the culprit, he knows that man is a thief. But, he lets him in and everyone lets him be.... or so Tsukishima’s thought.





	Dead Flower

As he stepped inside the shop, Tsukishima couldn't help when his memory flashing in a blink. He could recall the first time he helped his mom to pour some water and gave the flowers a fertilizer. He needed to be careful to not gave it too much or too little, since his mom told it would affect the flower’s bloom progress. Tsukishima followed all the instructions very carefully that he got a lot of praises when the flower he had been taking care of was blooming beautifully. His first flower was _daisy_. It was yellow, bright, and pretty; very suitable with his dark violet hoodie that he wore when he took a picture of it, a happy smile captured.

 

He closed the glass door behind and flipped the sign, telling the villagers that the shop had finally opened. He walked to use his apron and began to fill the watering. Usually the first customer would come around eight, making him had enough time to check every flowers and put out some pest if he found it.

 

Tsukishima got up as the bell rang. He turned around, a bit surprised inside that he thought there's someone as early as this time to buy a flower, however he remembered that his mom told that she received a help that would be started working today. Probably, he was this guy, since he immediately greeted Tsukishima by nodding and pulled out his own apron, cream coloured  with a kitten print on his chest. He was shorter and had this dyed a bit long hair, covering his face that Tsukishima couldn't see it well.

 

They didn't exchange any word at all and thankfully Tsukishima didn't need to tell the guy what to do as the guy followed him after to bath the flower with fresh morning water at another side of the shop. They kept the silent, only hearing some groans in here and there, probably because of a couple of caterpillars that they needed to pull it off and cut the eaten leaf, so the flower stayed pretty as if nothing ever happened.

 

"Where do you put the pest?" Tsukishima's voice startled the guy. It was important to see that this new worker didn't carelessly take it off to just put it on the ground that it could climb back to damage the flower.

 

The new worker stood up, facing the taller, showing him a medium transparent container, living inside it several caterpillars that was crawling slowly between some eaten leaves. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. "I will release them after they turn into a butterfly," the guy replied in small voice, looking away from the taller to avoid any eye contact.

 

"Okay..." tsukishima actually didn't expect something like this, but it meant this guy was smart that he used everything around, even the supposed to be rubbish, "You can get their food from that organic trash bin, if you need more..." he trailed off, reading the word on the guy's nametag. "... Kozume, before we process it into a fertilizer,"

 

Kozume nodded and that was their first and last conversation between them that day. Even when Sugawara, his frequent customer that never miss a day was actually had known Kozume before him by saying, "Oh, Kenma, I don't know you are working here," and left without giving Tsukishima any more informations, he didn't question the new worker, how and why he could know Sugawara. They really kept the comfortable silent until the lunch break. Kozume immediately flipped the sign into close, undone his apron, and excused himself by nodding to Tsukishima, telling the taller he would go outside to buy foods. It was only a nod by the way, but Tsukishima could figure it out. He sighed as he was all alone again.

 

Commonly, he would also come out from this cave to buy some breads and a drink, however today felt very tiring. Having another person inside the same room really drained his energy.

 

_Tinkling._ _.._ the bell rang and he expected Kozume to storm in, smelled like a food. But, he was met with the familiar farmer that carrying a sack, "Your fertilizer! Ready to be used!" he placed it to the usual place. He then walked to the organic trash bin, seeing it still not full yet. He nodded and greeted back Tsukishima before walked out. From the large glass window, Tsukishima could see the man climbed up his cart that filled with various vegetables and fruits, tapped his horse, giving it signs to start walking again. It was rare view these days to see someone still active using a horse to bring them somewhere, nonetheless it was refreshing.

 

_Tinkling.._ _._ the bell rang again. It was supposed to be Kozume because the lunch break soon would be over. But, Tsukishima was facing a tall man, wrapped in black coat and black hat, walking around slowly, heading toward something that Tsukishima could guess it very well without he even knowing why. "Lily," he breathed out even before the man found what he was looking for, then squat down in front of it. He stayed still, staring into it deeply. Tsukishima wanted to see, who was the man, but he couldn't even bring his legs to move, like something gluing it to the ground. The man plucked the flower off, turned around and walked out.

 

Tsukishima let out a long breath at the same time Kozume opened the door from outside. The man had no longer in sight.

 

❀

 

He couldn't evoke exactly when the first time the man paid their shop a visit. But, tsukishima remembered this one meeting very well.

 

It was spring and he was seven. His mom left him alone to buy him breads in the bakery across them. Tsukishima could see her clearly from the large glass window that he wasn’t afraid to be all unaccompanied for minutes. Then the rain started to pour down, from small droplets into a heavy one that his mom waved to wait there and be brave since she might not be able to run out in the rain.Tsukishima nodded, pulling his face away from the glass door to go back to his seat. Thankfully there's no thunder, but a tinkling sound of the bell that suddenly rang made the boy yelped in surprised.

 

He turned to find a man, drenched from head to toe inside his long black coat. He didn't seem to get bothered by the fact he could get sick if he didn't change right away, since he ignored Tsukishima's look to wander around the shop, trying to seek something. He walked to the spot that probably he was sure would find it, but the spot was empty. There's no flowerpot at all. He frowned.

 

Tsukishima was in charge of some flowers that day. So, the boy knew what the man wanted. The little boy moved that flower, putting it together with the rest of the flowers that he took care of. It was near the desk, getting covered by gardenias, baby breaths, and orange mocks because all of them had the same colour, white.

 

"The desk," the boy didn't know why he told the man, considering the man didn't even conscious about his presence. Nevertheless, his effort got paid as the man straightenedhis body and started to walk to the said place. He squat down again, sorting the white flowers one by one. His hand stopped to pluck a white flower with some very small dots on its crown. He stood up and turned, walking to the door. Tsukishima was still standing on the same place as before that from this view he could see the man face briefly.

 

He had an intense pair of blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Haikyuu trash and my mind can't stop thinking about this pairing. I love this pairing so much because they basically despise each other lol but not really, they just don't know how to show their affection, I guess... haha I will try to update faster :) Thx for reading :))
> 
> I think I just spill some beans in the summary agsajdgalshd- I'm really bad at it, forgive me


End file.
